1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust pan or waste transfer pan. More particularly, the invention relates to a pan for collecting and transferring particulate material or the like. Most particularly, the invention relates to such a pan that is readily washed clean and capable of storage in close proximity to a waste container or pet litter box.
2. Background Information
Although dust pans and similar waste collection devices are well known and widely used in the modern home, very few such devices are suitable for collecting and transferring soiled pet litter with storage in close proximity to a waste container or pet litter box. Furthermore, the area around a pet litter box often accumulates varying amounts of pet litter carried from the litter box by the animal. Additionally, the recent popularity of biodegradable, flushable litters has created a need to transport pet waste from the litter box to a toilet for disposal. A perforated scoop is routinely employed to remove soiled litter from the litter box, but the scoop is designed to allow unsoiled litter to pass through the scoop, retaining only the soiled clumps of litter. The perforated scoop is unsuitable for collecting litter particles that are tracked out of the litter box by the pet. Conventional dust pans are stored by hanging on a wall which requires installing a nail or other pan receiving device. A dust pan may be leaned on its edge against the side of the litter box or waste container where it can be easily knocked over and where it occupies floor space. Thus, there is an unmet need for a transfer pan that can be used for collecting pet waste from the litter box for transport to a disposal area, that can also be used for collecting litter scattered on the floor near the exterior of the litter box, that can be used to collect soiled litter from the interior of the litter box, that can be readily cleaned and that can be stored in close proximity to the litter box.
Applicant has devised a waste collection and transfer pan that stores in close proximity to a container, such as a pet litter box or a waste container.
Yamamoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,920 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,794 and Tennen U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,203 show pet litter pan or box with litter scoop storage within the litter box or receptacle.